


Seals: Wolves of the sea

by Lir_The_Witch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aquariums, M/M, Selkie AU, half Selkie Stiles, more tags will be added as I go, selkie Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_The_Witch/pseuds/Lir_The_Witch
Summary: When a Selkie hurt and damaged washes up onto the shores near the aquarium, Stiles ends up his care taker in their supernatural recovery wing, till the thing can be let back out into the water, worst part is the new Selkie hates him but sadly Stiles can't do much since he's the ony dude allowed to work with Selkies alone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Seals: Wolves of the sea

Stiles was having a pretty good day honestly, but that went down hill when Finstock was yelling at him..? Oh god okay he knows why now, the words are hitting him hard in the face and he’s running from what he was doing into the medical bay, haha, bay. HE WOrkS at an aquarium, so now he’s running to the medical bay of where he works to help out with a selkie who was just brought in. 

Stiles is a half selkie, his Mother gave up her wild pod to live with his father and have him, anyway he has this calming effect over most mythical beings from the ocean. “Alright, what’s the problem-oH MY GOD” Stiles quickly rushes over to help the other medical staff as a GIANT fucking seal is thrashing around, “FUCK, HE BIT ME!” Stiles says loudly as the mask gets put onto the seal once more and is out so Scott can finish stitching his guy up.

Stiles moves off and holds his wrist, it’s going to hurt for a while. “Fuck, when did he come in?”

“Just about ten minutes ago,”Scott says as he works on the large, almost black coated seal, but he has spots like any other seal.

“Did he give you a name?”

“With how he was acting?”Scott asked back, lifting an eyebrow as he worked.

“Ah, well I’ll call him spots till he takes his coat off to tell me.”Stiles says and hangs out, this would be his job now, working with the selkie till he can be brought back out to the wild. Stiles rubs his wrist again, watching Scott work.

“Spots?” Scott questions with a lifted eyebrow.

“He has them, it’s just not very clear, but he’s got them, might make him want to tell me if I call him something stupid.” He shrugs lightly and goes back to rubbing his wrist, he would heal faster than a human, but it would be a while, same thing with this poor guy, whatever got him mainly did it so he would bleed out, overall his coat was good.

Stiles was always there when any normal human had to do something with the selkies, moving them around, making sure they were all okay, he was always there, if not Selkies could freak out or their coats could get stolen, it’s all very bad and very scary, Scott is one of the few people who don’t have the need to steal a selkies coat, same with is Dad, so they can work with them like Stiles can, it’s just a safety measure of sorts.

Stiles makes sure the recovery pool is all okay before they set him in the area, they also have edges for them to sleep and sit without being in the water, Stiles does all the paperwork after Spots is comfortably laying in there. Stiles looks up when he hears sound, which is mainly grunting and groaning from the selkie he has called ‘Spots’.

“So, you seem to be nO-STOP THAT” Stiles says loudly as Spots starts moving around pretty violently. Spots looks at him, pausing, because what the fuck?

“You are at the Beacon Hills Aquarium, you had been found bleeding out, so we stitched you up, you are going to be here for a month or so while you heal.” He explained and slowly crouched down, but that was a bad idea as right now known spots slid into the pool and splashed him, soaking his clothes from the other side of the gate. 

The pool was sectioned up so each creature got their own cage, unless they wanted a roommate however, then they could be in one with someone else.

Stiles let out a long sigh and slowly stood, “yeah…. Should have seen that one coming” He pushed his hair back to get the water out of it, his blue and red polo shirt uniform soaked and his long shorts being soaked as well.

Selkies are on average bigger than a normal seal, about the same size they would be in human form, so they can do a lot of damage, or splash a lot of water on you in this instance.

“Well, guess I won’t be getting a name out of you Spots-”Another splash of water, as if he wasn’t fucking soaked to the bone enough.

“Okay FUCKER,”Stiles said, stepping back, “try not to move around and rip the stitches out Sp-” and again, only his legs and feet had been splashed, but it was better than being fully soaked again. 

“I’m leaving, I’ll be back at lunch time fuck face.” Stiles called and closed the door, leaving a very large sulking and scowling seal to sit all fat and angry. 

“I need a new job.”Stiles sighed loudly as he pulled his boots off and poured the water out, he needed to go change. Stiles got to the locker room and pulled out his spare clothes, looking when he was called to.

“You get pushed into the ray pool by Jackson again?”Danny asked as he opened up his own locker, clocking in for the day. 

“Nah, Selkie who was patched up did it, won’t tell me his name, calling him spots, also this guy is a big fucker”Stiles said and held his hands out ”Like a fucking unit” Stiles chuckled and Danny laughed with him.

“Well I would love to see, but that’s your department,”He called before turning back around. Stiles sighed and changed into his dry clothes, he had a feeling this would be in vain. Lunch time for Spots the selkie came around quickly, Stiles used a cart to carry the bucket down the hall and to the holding room, he opened the door slightly but shut it, seeing water splash onto the window he opened it slightly to yell.

“Can you not wait till I feed you, dumbass!!?” He paused and no splash came, so he poked his head out, Spots was on the other side of his pool. Stiles moved in with the bucket, it was huge and full of fish and shrimp. Stiles unlocked the gate and slowly pushed the bucket in, he locked up the gate and ran out, closing the door and sighing loudly, he didn’t get splashed that time! Well that just sounds like he was dealing with a toddler, was he dealing with a toddler? No?? He shouldn't be, not by the fuckers size!

It’s Stiles' lunchtime now anyway, so he goes to grab some sushi, he sees Scott sitting with Allison and nods to her and him as he sits. 

“Sup Ally”He greets before upcapping his water bottle. 

“Hey Stiles, Danny told me you got splashed by the newest rescue?” 

Stiles shrugs, “Spots-”

“That’s his name?”

“No, He hasn’t told me his name, anyway Spots fucking splashed me three times, I brought him lunch and he didn’t do it this time, so that’s cool” 

“Have you ever had a selkie do that before?” She asked with a curious tone, soon taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Nope, I’m guessing he just doesn't trust people?” Stiles offered before shoving a sushi roll into his mouth and chewing.

“With the cuts on his back I wouldn’t be surprised.” Scott commented as he took a sip of his coffee.”He has pretty bad scar tissue under his fur and flesh.” Scott added since Stiles was confused.

“... someone was able to get his coat off and hurt him?” Stiles looked to Allison and Scott.

“Is that how it works?”

“Selkie coats are weird, they are separate from them but also attached to them, think of them .. him like real coats I guess, you take it off and have damage done under it, it won’t show up on the coat, you have the coat on and damage happens to you and the coat.” He said and waved his hand around, stuffing another roll into his mouth quickly. 

“Oh” She said nodding, like it was mildly interesting, which it was, because Stiles is only half, he doesn't have a skin, he IS his sink. And he’s the only selkie she has ever met, she has no reason to be around the supernatural creatures and they get a lot of merfolk in, Selkies are pretty shy since all of human history there have been cases of humans stealing selkie skins and keeping them captive as their spouse, Selkies need their skin to transforme. 

Scott nods along, looking at Stiles when he spoke.

“Mom Had a few that would be hidden if she put on her coat, we used to go swimming as kids in the preserve.”He gestured to Scott with his thumb, taking a few sips of water. Lunch break continued to go by smoothly, and then it was back to work.


End file.
